Irish Eyes Are Smiling
by Carebeark5
Summary: Siobhan is kidnapped and Lucky would do anything to find her.
1. Chapter 1

Siobhan sat on the couch flipping through one of the books she had found on the shelf. Lucky had left a few hours ago telling her to stay put. She hated being told what to do but she reluctantly agreed to do as he said. He had been gone a long time and she was beginning to get a little stir crazy, despite the fact that she was in a mansion with tons of servants at her beck and call. She still felt all alone and in a strange place at that. She had never been outside her hometown of Galway and in the short time she had known Lucky she had already been to Rome and now America.

Just then she heard the creek of a floorboard coming from down the hall, "Lucky?" she called out thinking maybe he had returned from wherever it was he had gone. "Is someone there?" she called dropping the book on the table as she stood from her spot. Making her way down the hall towards the sound, just then she heard the sound of glass shattering causing her to jump. Tip toeing down the hallway she looked around for the source of the sound and her eyes landed on a table down near the end of the hall. There was a picture on the floor with the glass all shattered, kneeling down she picked up the frame leaving the broken glass on the floor. Crack! Someone had hit her from behind, the pain shooting through her head as she crumpled to the floor before everything went black.

Lucky stepped into the living room at Windermere, "Siobhan I'm back," he called out not seeing her anywhere. 'Maybe she had gone upstairs to lay down,' he thought as he traced his steps back out to the hallway before making his way down the hall to the staircase and that's when he saw it. Glass was all over the floor along with a broken picture frame but that wasn't what worried him, there was also blood nearby which sent him into a panic. "Siobhan, Siobhan." he yelled as he raced up the stairs to see that she was alright. 'She had to be alright.' he thought to himself. But as he pushed open the door seeing the empty room he knew she wasn't. Racing back down the stairs he made his way through the foyer, outside he found a trail of blood which he followed down to the dock. The scarf she had been wearing that morning was laying on the ground, bending down he picked it up and held it close. He had to find her.

Taking the launch back to Port Charles he raced down the dock, he wasn't sure how long ago they had taken her. They could have her anywhere by now but he wouldn't stop until she was safe and sound. He had only known her a short time but he was already protective of her, he just wanted her to be alright. Pulling out his cell phone he dialled his brothers number he wouldn't normally think of asking him for help. Not with what had happened between them lately but he needed all the help he could get at the moment. "Nikolas, I need your help. Siobhan's missing I think one of the Balkans men might have taken her."

"What what are you talking about?"

"I came home and she was gone. Where the hell are you, why weren't you home?"

"I had to run out for a little while, she said she would be fine by herself. I didn't think anyone would take her. Where are you?" he asked.

"On the docks."

"I'll be right there."

While he was waiting for Nikolas to show up his cell phone vibrated in his pocket, glancing at the caller ID he noticed it was one of the Balkans men. Clearing his throat he answer using the fake Irish accent, "Hello."

"Ronan we have your girl here."

"What girl would that be?" he asked pretending not to know what they were talking about.

"Don't play dumb with us Ronan or should I say Lucky."

"What do you want?" he asked losing the accent.

"We want a trade your girl for Brenda Barrett."

Just then Nikolas walked up and Lucky signalled for him to be quiet while he finished up the call, "Let me talk to her, I want to know that she's alright."

"Fine but we call the shots you do as we say or the girl dies."

"Lucky don't do it it's a trap," he heard her yell.

"Siobhan!" he yelled before the guy came back on the line.

"You have until 5 o'clock to bring Brenda to the Elm street pier, no cops and no tricks or else."

"Was that them?" Nikolas asked as Lucky placed the phone back in his pocket.

"Yeah they want to trade Siobhan for Brenda Barrett they said I have to have her at the Elm Street Pier by 5o'clock."

"Shit, this is all my fault if I hadn't left her alone none of this would have happened."

"Don't blame yourself it's not like you knew this was going to happen all that matters now is finding her. We need to call Jason and Dante."

"Dante, the Balkans men have Siobhan they want us to trade Brenda for her or they'll kill her."

"Siobhan's here?"

"Yeah I brought her back with me to protect her then this happened. Is Jason there with you?"

"Yeah he's here. We'll be right over."

Dante and Jason showed up a few minutes later, "Brenda and Sam are at Jakes until we figure out what were gonna do," Jason told them.

"Ok tell me exactly how did this happen. Tell me piece by piece, you said when you got there she was gone?" Dante asked.

"Yeah she was all alone."

"I had to step out for a few minutes and she said she would be alright. If I had known something like this would happen, I never would have left her alone." Nikolas told them.

"Thats when I followed a trail of blood from the house out to the docks so I crossed on the launch and called Nikolas. I just got a phone call from one of the Balkans men and there's something else you need to know, my cover was blown."

"What how?"

"I don't know someone must have been spying on me."

"Ok the most important thing now is to find her and not put Brenda in danger in the process."

"Alright they said they want us to bring Brenda to the Elm Street pier by 5o'clock, no cops." Lucky said frustrated that they were wasting time standing there talking when they should be looking for her.

"Alright what if we have Lucky bring Brenda to the pier and the three of us position ourselves around the area, out of view," Dante suggested.

"Alright well we better get going if we want this to work," Jason told them glancing at his watch. "I'll call Sam and tell her the plan. We better pray this works out."

"You ready?" Lucky asked Brenda as he pulled out his gun.

"As I'll ever be," she said with a sigh. Dante, Jason and Nikolas were already in place around the perimeter of the area planned as the spot they would meet and each of them were also armed. At exactly 5o'clock two armed men stepped out of one of the warehouses alone, "Where is she?" Lucky yelled pointing the gun at them.

"We'll tell you once you hand over Brenda Barrett."

"Tell me where she is first, I wanna know that she's safe."

"You little girlfriend is in the warehouse strapped to a bomb so if you don't hand her over we'll blow this place sky high," the man said holding up the remote. "Now give us Brenda Barrett."

"Here just give me Siobhan." Lucky said about to hand her over when shots were fired. Brenda raced over to Jason as Lucky ran to catch the remote before it hit the ground.


	2. Chapter 2

They all raced inside the warehouse where he saw her strapped to a chair of explosives, she was unconscious. "Call the police," Lucky yelled.

"Already on their way," Dante told him.

"Siobhan, can you hear me?" he said stroking her hair away from her face. "We need something to defuse this bomb. Wait I got it." he said pulling out the pocketknife his father had given him when he was a little boy. Remembering his training he cut the wire and watched as the numbers returned to 0 before he reached out to take the vest off her.

Finally the ambulance arrived and Lucky climbed in the back to ride with her to the hospital. On the way there he held her hand, telling her it would be alright now. When they arrived he was told to wait in the waiting room as they checked her over. "Robin, how is she?" he asked.

"She's going to be just fine they drugged her so she'll be out for a little while."

"Can I see her?" he asked.

"Sure she's in Room 3B."

"Thanks."

Stepping into the room, he grabbed a chair a slid it over to the side of the bed. Taking her hand he stroked his thumb over her hand, "This is all my fault. I never should have left you alone like that. I dragged you into the whole mess."

"I can take care of myself you know."

"Thank god your awake," he said glancing up to see her eyes flutter open.

"Mmm what happened?" she asked reaching up rub her throbbing head.

"You were kidnapped by the Balkans men they drugged you and strapped you to a bomb."

"Wow nothing that interesting ever happened to me in Ireland," she said jokingly.

"The last thing I remember is being knocked out and then I ended up in this warehouse everything else is blurry."

"It's ok I'm just glad your safe and your going to be ok."

"So did you get the guys?"

"Yeah there dead."

"So I guess this means I can go back to Ireland?"

"Yeah."

"What is it?" she asked sensing there was something he wasn't saying.

"Siobhan, I don't want you to stay if you won't be happy here but I think we have something and I would like to get to know you better."

"Ireland will always be my home but I no longer have family there and after my brother died things weren't the same. I think there might be something between us too and If you asked me to stay I might consider it," she said smiling at him.

"Siobhan will you stay here, with me," he said as he took her hand once again.

"I won't have to stay at that creepy mansion anymore will I?"

"No, you can stay at my house," he said with a laugh.

"Then yes, I will stay with you," she answered as he leaned down to place a kiss on her lips.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day she was released from the hospital with no evidence of her kidnapping except a small bandage on the back of her head and a headache to go with it. "This is home." he said pulling up in front of his house.

"Seems more like a home than that stuffy mansion." she said as he helped her out of the car. Opening the door he ushered her inside, "Now this is more like where I pictured you living."

"Oh really?"

"I dunno you just don't see like the type of guy who would live in a mansion, you know. I mean don't get me wrong it's not like there's anything wrong with living there it just doesn't seem to fit you."

"A pool table nice," she said going over to it and running her hand along the edge. "Wanna play?" she asked.

"Are you sure your up for it you did just get out of the hospital."

"I'm fine."

"Alright but just so you know I'm really good," he told her grabbing a cue off the rack on the wall.

She lined up her shot and Lucky watched as the ball jumped over the ball she was trying to hit. He stifled a laugh, "Here let me help you." he said coming up behind her and helping her line up the shot properly. He wrapped his arms around her waist and placed his hands over hers on the pool cue, in this close proximity he could smell the scent of lavender in her hair. With his help she made the shot and managed to get a ball in the corner pocket.

"See there you go," he said letting go of her and stepping back even though her wished he could stay where he was. She turned and they were mere inches apart, "Thanks." When it was her turn again she lined up her shot but this time she did a shot that would have been impossible for someone who only moments ago couldn't even hit one ball.

"You just hustled me." he said with a grin. "I should have known."

"For a cop you have bad instincts you should have known a girl like me would know how to play pool." she said with a laugh.

"Alright I think were done with pool for now."

"Sore loser are ya."

"No I just know what the outcome will be."

"Your awfully sure of yourself aren't you?"

"I was talking about you beating me, I underestimated you," he admitted.

"You hungry?" he asked making his way to the kitchen as he glanced in the fridge.

"Starving."

"Well unless you want a jar of pickles, olives or condiments were out of luck. Being undercover I haven't been home enough to shop. Looks like I'll have to pick up a few things. But I don't wanna leave you alone."

"I'll be fine."

"You said that last time, remember what happened. No I'll call Nikolas and see if he can pick up some stuff for me."

After Nikolas dropped off the food Lucky began cooking dinner for the two of them, "You can cook?" she asked taking a seat at the island to watch him.

"Yeah I used to help out my Aunt Ruby at the diner when I was younger. She taught me how to cook, now my father owns it. There's a lot you don't know about me."

"I guess that goes both ways but I would like to know more about you," she said as he smiled at her before going back to his chopping. "So what are you making?"

"Well i thought you might like something that reminded you of home so I'm making corned beef and cabbage."

"That's very sweet of you, thank you."

Siobhan set the table while he finished up dinner, then just as they sat down to eat the doorbell rang. "I'll get that, you can start without me." he said going over to answer the door.

"Elizabeth what are you doing here?"

"Oh I wanted to see if you were still taking the boys tomorrow or not?"

"Yeah I would love to see them," he told her.

"Alright well I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

Going back into the kitchen he took his seat across from Siobhan, "Sorry about that."

"Oh it's alright. Who was that?" she asked taking a bite of her corned beef.

"It was Elizabeth she wanted to know if I was still taking the boys tomorrow. I hope that's alright with you?"

"Oh of course, I would love to meet them."

"Good."

"Maybe we can take them to the park or something?"

"Yeah I'm sure they would love that. So what do you think of the food?"

"It's really good. Tastes just like they make back home." she lied.

"Your lying aren't you?" he asked.

"Yeah I am." she admitted with a laugh.


	4. Chapter 4

Later that night she climbed out of the shower and changed into her pajamas. Stepping into the bedroom she noticed him sitting on the edge of the bed as she sat down beside him he could smell the lavender body wash she had brought with her. The scent of it was making him want to grab her and kiss her right then and there. "Well I'm gonna go take my shower." he said retreating to the bathroom before he succumbed to the urges. "If it's alright I'm going to make some tea. I usually drink it before bed."

"Feel free to do whatever you want. I want this to feel like your home away from home."

When he stepped out moments later he headed downstairs to see that she had found everything alright. At least that was what he told himself, he was still worried about her after what had happened just last night. Stepping into the kitchen she had already poured the tea and was just reaching for the sugar, "Here let me grab it for you." he said reaching out to grab it as their hands touched. She pulled her hand away, "Sorry." she said smiling at him.

"It's alright here let me pour it for you." He said remembering how much she took but made sure to ask anyways.

"Thank you." she said taking the cup from him.

"Your welcome. I'll sleep on the couch you can take my bed," he said pouring a cup for himself.

"Lucky we have slept together. I'm sure were capable of sharing the same bed."

"I have to get up early anyways and I wouldn't want to wake you. I want you to get a good nights sleep." he said coming up with the only excuse he could think of. He wanted whatever was between them to work out.

"Ok then." she said turning to head back up the stairs. She knew he was lying to her but maybe it was for the best.

Lucky tossed and turned on the couch trying to get in a comfortable position, who knew his own couch was as hard as a rock. Just then he heard a scream from upstairs causing him to throw back the covers and race up the stairs to make sure she was alright. "Siobhan, Siobhan." he said running into the room. She was sitting up in bed trying to catch her breath, "Hey it's alright." he said sitting on the bed beside her as he stroked her back. "It was just a bad dream. What was it about anyways?"

"It seemed so real like it was all happening again, being kidnapped. Lucky I was so scared."

"It's alright I'm here now. No one is going to hurt you." He said as he hugged her to him his face buried in her hair and her scent enticing him once again.

"Will you please stay with me Lucky, I don't care if you have to get up early."

"Of course come on lay down." he said waiting for her to before he laid down next to her. They turned and faced each as they lay side by side, "Thanks."

"No need to thank me." he said as he leaned over to kiss her.

The next day Lucky awoke to Siobhan's head on his chest, he had to admit he liked waking up beside her. How had it happened that someone he had only known for a short time had become so important to him. And at the moment he didn't care, he was just glad that she was here with him. He could feel her move in her sleep and then her eyes fluttered open, "Good morning beautiful. I could get used to this."

"So can I." she said smiling up at him.

"So what do you want for breakfast?" he asked sitting up in bed, watching as she just shrugged her shoulders. "Pancakes? Omelettes? Waffles? Eggs and Toast? Ice cream?" he said with a laugh.

"Ice cream for breakfast, is that what you give the boys when they come over?" she asked with a laugh.

"No that's reserved for beautiful Irish women who come to stay with me."

"Ah, you have a lot of Irish women come to stay with ya, do ya?"

"Oh yeah all the time," he said climbing out of bed. "So what can I get for you?"

"Surprise me."

After changing she headed downstairs to the kitchen for breakfast. Taking a seat at the island he placed a plate in front of her with a Mushroom and Cheese Omelette, home fries and toast. "Hope that's alright?"

"Yeah looks delicious."

"Alright then eat up, you'll need the energy. My boys will wear you out later." He told her taking a seat next to her as he grabbed a plate of his own. Grabbing the bottle of ketchup he poured it over the food.

"Geez got enough ketchup? You flooded your plate with it."

"I like ketchup."

When the dishes from breakfast were washed and put away, they heard the knock at the door letting them know Elizabeth was there with the boys. "Daddy!" Cameron said flinging himself into his father's arms.

"Hey buddy. How are you?"

"I missed you."

"I missed you too." he said putting him back down on the floor as he greeted Jake as well before acknowledging Elizabeth's presence. "Hey Liz."

"Lucky," she said as Siobhan stepped up beside him.

"Who's this?" she asked.

"Oh Liz this is Siobhan, Siobhan this is Elizabeth." he said making the introductions.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" she asked. "Alone." she said directing the last part to Siobhan.

"Sure, I'll just be over here." she said going over to sit on the couch in the living room where the boys were.

"You didn't tell me you had someone staying with you. Where did you meet her anyways?" she whispered.

"I met her in Ireland when I was undercover."

"Are you dating her?" she questioned.

"I don't think that's any of your business anymore Liz."

"Well it is if the boys are here with her."

"What I do on my own time is none of your business, I already told you that. And so what if I want the boys to get to know her better, what's it to you? My personal life is of no concern to you anymore."

"Do you like to colour?" Cameron asked Siobhan who was trying not to glance over to the doorway where Lucky was talking to his Ex.

"Yes I love to colour."

"Wanna colour with us?" he asked her handing her a crayon.

"Sure, what colour do you think we should make this dog here?" she asked smiling at him as she pointed to the puppy in the colouring book.

"Blue." Jake said.

"Blue? Have you ever seen a blue dog cause I haven't." she said as the boys laughed with her.

Lucky pointed across the room where Siobhan was playing with his boys, "Look Liz do you really think she's that bad. The boys seem to like her."

"Look I wanna know whose around my kids. I don't know anything about her."

"Just how serious are things with her anyways?"

"Liz I don't monitor your personal life and I sure as hell don't ask questions so I would appreciate it if you would do the same. Now if were done here I would like to get back to the boys."

"I gotta go so I'll allow it for now but we need to talk about this." she said glancing at her watch and knowing she was going to be late for work if she didn't leave now. "Boys come say goodbye to mommy," she said as she bent down to hug and kiss them.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Shutting the door he stood there and watched Siobhan with the boys. She was really good with them and she had just met them. "Hey guys, what would you think about going to the park today?"

"Can she come too?" Cameron asked pointing to Siobhan.

"Of course it was her idea."

Arriving at the park, Lucky laid out a blanket on the ground along with the picnic lunch he brought with him. "Daddy can I go on the swings?" Cameron asked pointing to where other kids were playing.

"We'll eat first then you can go on the swings alright bud."

"What are we having?" Siobhan asked trying to peek in the basket he had next to him.

"I brought potato salad, chicken, cheese and crackers and to drink some apple juice for the boys and iced tea for us." Siobhan passed him a plate which he filled and handed to Cameron. "Here Jakie," he said setting in front of his son after cutting up the chicken.

When they had finished eating the boys ran over to the swings, "Watch your brother, bud." Lucky said as he packed everything away again and pilled up their plates to go in the trash.

"The boys are amazing," she said as she sipped her iced tea.

"Thanks," he said with a smile glancing up to see them playing with the other kids on the playground. A few minutes later Jake came running towards them with tears in his eyes, "Hey Jakie. What happened?" Lucky said holding his arms out for the boy who went straight to Siobhan.

"I hurted my knee." Jake said glancing up at her, tears streaming down his face.

"Aw, let's see." she said pulling up his pant leg. "You know what I have in my purse," she said reaching over to grab it, she rustled through until she found the band aids she carried with her, just in case. "Ah, here it is." she said opening the wrapper and placing it over the small cut. "See all better." she said with a smile as she patted his leg and he smiled at her before racing back out to join his brother.

Lucky smiled watching her with his son, they seemed to really like her already and she was amazing with both of them. "Lucky? Hello?" she said waving her hand in front of his face to get his attention.

"Uh...yeah. Sorry what was that?" he asked when she pulled him from his thoughts.

"I asked if you wanted to go play with the boys?" she said with a laugh. "You seemed deep in thought, what were you thinking about?" she asked.

"Oh it was nothing, come on let's go," he said reaching out and grabbing her hand as they made their way over to the playground equipment. After playing at the park they headed back to Lucky's car to head home dropping the boys off on the way.

Taking her coat he hung it on the rack near the door along with his. "How about another game of pool?"

"Ah you want a rematch huh?" she said with a laugh.

"I will beat you this time."

"Oh really?"

"Yes really," he told her grabbing two cues, handing her one.

"Your on." Siobhan lined up her shot to break and hitting the striped ball into the corner pocket. Passing by him to make her next shot she brushed against him before leaning over the table to take her second shot. Lucky stepped up behind her before she could, leaning down he pressed a kiss to her neck near her ear.

"Your trying to distract me but it's not going to work. You better move or you might get hit in a place you wouldn't want a cue to hit," she said saucily as Lucky moved aside to let her take her shot. When she missed the shot he tried not to hide the smile on his face.

"I didn't distract you did I?" he said with a laugh.

"Shut up and take your shot," she said pointing her cue at him before leaning on the pool table to watch.

Lucky was lining up his shot when he felt her step up behind him, reaching around him she splayed her hands across his chest. "Who's trying to distract who now?" he asked trying to concentrate on the shot instead of her.

"I think it's only fair right," she whispered in his ear right as he took the shot. He could feel her hot breath when she spoke as he watched his ball miss every other ball on the table completely. Turning around he noticed the smile on her face and shook his head, he had definitely met his match. With a grin he let his pool cue drop to the ground pulling her close to him, cupping her face in his hands he kissed her. The second cue hit the floor as she brought her hands up to hold him to her as the kiss turned passionate. Almost tripping over the cues on the floor they stumbled to the living room, grabbing the blanket off the couch Lucky laid it out across the floor in front of the fire. He stood up from the floor and just stopped to look at her, "Are you sure?" he asked as she nodded.

That was all the encouragement he needed as he stepped closer to her their lips meeting once again. He lay her down on the blanket, moving the lock of hair that fell into her eyes. Leaning above her he just looked down at her for the briefest moment, 'God she's beautiful,' he thought to himself before he bent his head to kiss her neck. They made love right there in front of the fire and even though this was their second time, he knew this time was special. His feelings for her had grown in the weeks he had known her since then and almost losing her made him realize that he didn't want to, no he couldn't lose her. Laying there with her head resting on his chest, he brought the blanket up around her and hugged her to him.

"Lucky." she said looking up at him with those beautiful brown eyes.

"Hey I thought you were asleep."

"No, I was just thinking."

"About what?" he asked stroking his fingers across her cheek.

"How much I've come to care about you in short time I've known you."

"Oh yeah, funny I was just thinking the same thing."

"Really?"

"Yeah I think I'm falling for you," he admitted. "No scratch that I have fallen hard." 'There it was he had finally admitted it and seeing that smile on her face was all her needed.'

"I've fallen for you too."


	6. Chapter 6

Lucky awoke to the sound of the crackling fire, glancing over he noticed Siobhan was still asleep. Her red hair cascading over the pillow he had grabbed off the couch. She sighed in her sleep turning on her side as her eyelids fluttered open. "Are you staring at me?"

"I'll admit it, I am."

"Oh god I don't snore do I?" she asked hoping she didn't drool or anything else equally embarrassing.

"No you sleep like an angel."

"Ah a sweet talker are ya," she said shifting closer to him her hands resting under her cheek.

"What can I say you bring it out in me."

Just then he heard a grumbling noise, "Was that your stomach?" he asked with a laugh. "Sounds like it's time for to eat, huh."

"I could eat," she said sitting up as he pulled on his pants.

"How about I order us a pizza?" he said grabbing a take out menu from the top drawer near the phone.

"Sounds good. While we're waiting I think I'll go take a shower," she said standing up with the sheet wrapped around her. Lucky smiled as he watched her head upstairs before he grabbed the phone to order the pizza.

The door bell rang just as she was coming down the stairs, her hair still damp from the shower. "Pizza's here," he said bringing it into the kitchen to grab some plates and drinks. Taking their pizza into the living room they sat on the floor in front of the low coffee table to eat their dinner. "Mmm, this is good pizza," she said taking a big bite.

"Yeah I usually get my pizza from this place," he said noticing she had a little sauce near her lip. "You got a little...there," He said wiping it from the corner of her mouth.

"Oh thank you." she said checking to see if there was anymore there.

"It's gone."

When they had finished eating Lucky brought their plates to the kitchen before going back to sit next to her on the couch. He watched as she fiddled with her hair, trying and failing to get the brush through it. "Need some help?"

"The burden of having long, curly hair is the knots that are impossible to get out,"she told him pulling on the brush.

"Here," he said taking the brush from her. "Let me know if I'm hurting you," he said as he gently attempted to untangle her strawberry blonde locks. "You know when I was little I had long hair," he told her as he gathered her hair to brush underneath.

"You? I can't picture you with long hair," she said with a laugh.

"I have the pictures to prove it."

"Really now that I gotta see," she said turning around to look at him.

"Hmm I dunno. Some of them are kinda embarrassing."

"Then you have to show me them. Come on, please."

"Alright, alright but only because it's you."

He got up and headed over to the bookshelf grabbing the album his mom had made for him and placed him on the table in front of her. Flipping through he pointed to a picture of him as a boy holding a baby, "See this is me holding Lulu when she was born."

"Aw you were so cute."

"I was cute, what I'm not anymore?"

"No your still cute," she said with a smile. "I didn't realize you two were that far apart in age."

"Yeah Lulu was a bit of a surprise for my parents they liked to go on all sorts of adventures but that all had to stop once Lulu was born. My mom was ok with it but my dad, well he got a little restless."

"Is that your mom?" she asked pointing to a picture on the opposite page.

"Yeah."

"She's beautiful."

"I wish I knew what you looked like as a kid," he said taking her hand in his.

"Unfortunately all my family photos are in Ireland."

"You know we could always go back to get some of your things, if that would make you more comfortable here. Or we could go visit when your feeling homesick."

"Really?"

"Of course we can," he said pulling her close.


End file.
